Mamá
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot.Se siente débil. Infantil. Derrotado. Ingenuo. Y un montón de palabras más. Todo en uno, tanto que es difícil contenerse y quiere correr. Porque quiere decir que es fuerte, que no la necesita. Pero mentiría. Diablos, que sí. La necesita. Y mucho


Últimamente me ha salido mi parte familiar, así que para completar el cuadro, un fic de Yamato con su madre, Natsuko. Una relación un tanto peculiar, pero me pareció valía la pena intentar plasmarla.

Como siempre, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Mamá.**

Raro. Así es como se siente. Ni más, ni menos. Tremendamente raro, al estar ahí. Pero está, y por gusto propio. Pasos entre apresurados y dudosos que le han traído, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Sin poder hacerlo. No le ha quedado otro remedio que terminar de llegar y quedarse, estático. De pie en medio de todo. De nada.

Porque su boca está seca y su mente tiene sed. La garganta le demanda la voz perdida. Esa que no encuentra en sus bolsillos, vacíos. Esa que tampoco se ha escondido en su mochila. Simplemente no está. Y quizás no vuelva pronto.

Pero el aire enfría, porque es otoño. Es otoño y se hace tarde. Se hace tarde y no sabe, no entiende, tanta prisa contenida. Probablemente su reloj interno se haya descompuesto, desesperándolo como nunca antes. Eso y el saber que pronto, tal vez demasiado pronto, ella ya no esté. La llamada le ha confirmado esas ridículas sospechas que le acompañaban desde hacía semanas. Presentimientos, le dijo Taichi. Cariño, probablemente. Quizás más.

Ahora no quiere pensar. Estático, frente a la puerta, recuerda la primera vez. Hace ya un par de años, pero aún registrada en su memoria. Grabada. Perforada. Recuerda y siente una opresión convertida en presión para sus nudillos. No a propósito, claro. Inconsciente tampoco. Sólo ese pensamiento que está, ahí. Porque ella, _ella_, se marcha...nuevamente.

Se muda. Se va. Se vuelve más borrosa de lo que solía ser con anterioridad. Un par de cientos de kilómetros más. Varias horas en tren. Un café y un periódico, más una larga siesta en los asientos poco mullidos del transporte. Las probabilidades que decrecen excesivamente rápido como para calcularlas.

Y su corazón, que se encoje. De angustia. De desazón. De tristeza. Se encoje y tiene frío, aunque aún es otoño y no invierno. La temperatura aún no cae demasiado, según el experto del clima. Pero bueno, uno nunca puede confiar plenamente en los pronósticos de la televisión. A pesar de haber crecido compartiendo el desayuno exclusivamente con ellos.

Dejando los desvaríos mentales un poco, no termina de entender que hace ahí. De pie y sin saber que decir. O cómo comportarse. La ausencia pesa, y mucho. Las figuras se vuelven sombras y los lazos se pierden entre la lluvia. Así que no sabe siquiera como tocar el timbre. La mano derecha se niega a obedecer y la otra le sigue. Sus latidos parecen susurrar una única palabra incomprensible.

Al menos, debería volver a casa. Pero no puede. Se da la vuelta y camina, con las piernas temblando y la mochila balanceándose en su hombro. Luego, como todo en él, sus reacciones se vuelven impredecibles y termina apretando el timbre un par de veces. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la piel fría.

Espera. No demasiado, realmente, pero la relatividad no está de su parte. Espera y oye la madera crujir al contacto de los pies. Pisadas. Con zapatos de tacón, para ser exactos. La manija se gira y la persona emerge del interior mientras él no puede hacer otra cosa que contener la respiración. Luego, su mandíbula se tensa en un gesto por demás nervioso.

_Ella_. Ahí, pequeña. Diminuta. Rubia y delicada, casi como una muñeca. Expectante también, con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que el reflejado en la cara de su hijo. Porque no sabe qué decir, ni cómo comportarse. A pesar de haberlo estado pensando desde que su otro hijo, el pequeño, le contó de la conversación.

El tiempo parece detenerse mientras el encuentro continua. Como dos extraños examinándose por primera vez. Ella viendo cómo ha crecido, ya todo un hombre. O todo lo hombre que se puede llegar a ser con quince años. Él, pensando que es mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba. Y que seguramente cocina mucho mejor que su padre.

Pero la situación apremia y las cajas que sirven de fondo lo hacen visible y palpable. Apremia. Demasiado. Por eso se encuentra ahí, en medio de la tarde. Después de haber cogido el primer autobús, sin comentárselo siquiera a su padre. La reprimenda que vendrá lo puede confirmar. Pero por lo pronto se pierde en esa mirada que lo examina también.

Y quiere sonreír. De verdad que sí. Aunque ese nudo en la garganta se lo impide, justo a tiempo para dejar las lágrimas empañar los ojos azules. Mientras la cercanía disminuye y el abrazo se cierra. Las manos, delgadas y frágiles, que le contienen. Que son tibias. Suaves. Cálidas. Igual que esa presencia encarnada en cuerpo de mujer.

Yamato no puede evitar preguntarse cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo sin ese tacto. No puede, ni quiere responder tampoco. Si bien, podría quedarse así durante horas, porque le resulta extrañamente reconfortante. A pesar de que esos pensamientos sólo contradicen la imagen que suele tener de ella. Pero...aún así...no quiere que se vaya. No quiere.

Se siente débil. Infantil. Derrotado. Ingenuo. Y un montón de palabras más. Todo en uno, tanto que es difícil contenerse y quiere correr. Huir para no sentir ese nudo desbordarse y sus propias manos apretar la otra espalda contra sí. Porque quiere decir que es fuerte, que no la necesita. Pero mentiría. Diablos, que sí. La necesita. Y mucho.

Llora. A penas un par de lágrimas que manchan el suéter negro de ella. Húmedas. Y llora. Cómo un niño. Quizás más que antes, si es posible. Luego, ella se separa un poco y le mira. Le roza la mejilla con sus dedos. La limpia. Le sonríe. Con tristeza. Con melancolía. Quizás con algo más que él todavía no entiende por completo. Con dolor, si es posible. Pero sonríe y a Yamato se le encoje aún más el corazón. Casi lo puede sentir rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Luego, ella hace lo que él no deja a nadie más hacer. Mete sus largos dedos entre el rubio cabello y lo enmaraña. Una y otra vez, de atrás hacia delante. Y de regreso. Revuelve y observa. Acaricia y cesa. Se hace a un lado y estira la mano, invitándolo a pasar. Un café, dice. Una plática y quizás quedarse a dormir en la habitación de su hermano.

Yamato asiente a todo y se deja introducir entre cajas, libros y maletas.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Este fic salió de imaginarme que Natsuko y Takeru debieran de mudarse nuevamente a otro lugar, mucho más lejos, por el trabajo de ella.

Espero les haya gustado.

Si es así, o si no, dejen un review!

Saludos =).


End file.
